Final Good Bye
by Demonic Justice
Summary: A final moment with Pyrrha and Jaune as Pyrrha accepts her destiny. However, Jaune didn't take that well. "Good bye Pyrrha." "...Jaune?" Arkos.


"So, this is goodbye, huh?"

Jaune was sitting on a field of grass.

Pyrrha walked up next to him and sits down.

"Yea, this is goodbye."

They sit together in silence.

"...We made great memories together. With team RWBY and as team JNPR, don't you think?"

"Yea...Remember when you use to flirt with Weiss all the time until she chose Neptune?"

"I do not want to remember that time."

"What? When you played a song to try to ask her out to the dance?"

"Ahh, please don't remind me!"

Jaune looked away blushing from embarrassment. But he recovered from it.

"...I've been a burden all this time, huh? Don't lie to me. I was weak."

"No you were not a burden. You were a leader. Being weak doesn't mean you are not good at anything. You are the leader of team JNPR. Forever and ever."

"Well...Thank you Pyrrha."

"No, thank you Jaune. You looked at me like I was a normal girl. Not Pyrrha Nikos the Champion, but as Pyrrha Nikos the girl. I can't thank you enough for being in my life. Jaune, I...I love you."

"I love you, too."

They share a passionate kiss, parting with a line of sliva in between them.

The sun in front of them begins to set as Jaune stands up.

"Well, it's almost time to go."

Pyrrha begins to stand up. However, she finds that she couldn't.

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Jaune?"

"Can you tell my friends and family I said good bye?"

"JAUNE!"

With streams of tears falling from her eyes, Pyrrha wakes up.

"Pyrrha!"

She looks at the group of friends she had made in Beacon as they surround her. All except Jaune.

"Jaune...Where's Jaune?"

Ruby froze as tears falling from her eyes from joy, turned into a river at the mention of her first friend and crush in Beacon.

Weiss looks down, no tears, but clearly sad.

Blake closes her eyes, tears already flowing out.

Yang looks away with her eyes closed, tears forming at the edge.

Nora dropped to the floor crying, with Ren trying to comfort her, he too had tears in his eyes, despite his semblence.

Pyrrha now knows from her friends' reactions that Jaune has...

Jaune has died for their sake.

"Jaune intervened between the fight with me and Blake against Adam."

Yang.

"Jaune used his semblance to heal me from the brink of death. He used Aura Manipulation to enhance my healing."

Weiss.

"He took out a lot of grimm to help seal the breach."

Ren.

"He used up all his aura to be able to get between you and the arrow. However...he didn't have the aura to protect himself from the...He was able to stab Cinder to death, but he..."

Ruby.

He had helped more than she had, help seal the breach, save three- no four people, and killed the person in charge of the breach, or at least the person who played a part in it. All that came with a great cost. His own life.

Days that follow was no good.

After Beacon was rebuilt, Pyrrha had locked herself in team JNPR dorm room, crying on Jaune's bed, holding Crocea Mors next to her.

Ruby couldn't focus. She thought that if she was faster, she would have saved him. She did cry in her dorm room, only coming out for lunch and for missions, though team RWBY had been suspended because they had failed their 3rd mission in a row.

Ren and Nora decided to date each other, though saddened everytime they enter into their dorm. They had now been a three man team, team PNR.

Beacon was dampened with a shadow of sadness, every student had liked the company of the goofy blonde knight. They missed his pick up lines, his humor, his presence, and more than anything else, his goofy smile that lit up even Glynda's day.

They held a funeral for him, a hero's funeral. Funded by the Councel of Vale themselves. The Arc family was there. The Arc family was proud to have a son like Jaune, knowing he was a one of a kind, to let him know his passing had left a deep hole in the hearts of everyone, even team CRDL.

Pyrrha goes up to the stage. To at lease grant his final wish.

"Jaune Arc was a goofy, lovable dork. I even had a crush on him. He died a hero. And he wants everyone to know that he loved you all and wishes you a good bye."

With a trail of tears, Pyrrha leaves the stage.

**X.0.X**

A.N:Wow. Depressing. I wanted it to be Ruby, but Pyrrha fit more better. I even cried when writing this. While playing Anohana end theme song: Secret Base. Yea. *Begins to open window to release a river of tears* Sorry, see you guys next time.


End file.
